


Penguin's lounge

by Hannah_lou_1997



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Ejaculate, F/M, Guns, Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, Making Love, Making Out, Murder, Passion, Romance, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Teasing, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 23:46:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 11,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18158639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hannah_lou_1997/pseuds/Hannah_lou_1997
Summary: Oswald cobblepot is looking to hire new employees for the iceberg lounge, young girl, amanda applies for the job and goes for an interview with Oswald, almost immediately she's admiring his slim, toned body. Soon she finds out what it's really like to be in love with gotham's biggest criminal.





	1. The interview

Amanda arrived at the doors of Penguin's Iceberg Lounge.

She was meeting him for an interview to see if she could be a performer there. She opened the doors slowly and walked in, her heels echoing about the empty room as she walked, she looked around and saw Penguin waiting for her in the doorway of his office: His body instantly got her attention, she noticed his waistcoat hugging his slim build, just the look of him made her knees go a little weak, but she managed to keep cool...

He greeted her by shaking her hand and introducing himself, he could see that she was nervous and she giggled slightly. He sat down in his chair and she sat opposite him, the big glass table separating them, he leaned forward and put some paperwork on the desk, a pen in his hand ready to start filling out details.

Amanda couldn't help but stare at him as he asked her the random questions, he clicked the pen a few times and sighed.

"Is there a problem?" he said, with a seductive tone in his voice.

She just stared at him, still dazed by his amazing looks. He clicked his fingers in front of her face.

"Wakey wakey!" he said with a smile.

She blinked rapidly and cleared her throat.

"Yeah... I'm fine" she said and fidgeted in her chair.

He let out a chuckle and leaned back in his seat, revealing what he was packing under his trousers.

Amanda gasped slightly and covered her mouth distinctly trying not to make her attraction for him obvious – though it was a little too late to hide it now... He looked up at her again, set the paper in his lap and rested his hands on the arm rests, he knew he was teasing her, the smirk on his face revealed it all.

"There's something playing on your mind, tell me," he said as he leaned forward.

She stuttered and shook her head.

"No no, all is fine."

He raised an eyebrow, Amanda could see he didn't believe her.

“You know, I can tell a liar when I see one!"

He stood up and began to circle her chair, making her bite her lip nervously, she heard him tsk a few times and sigh.

"Now my expectations are definitely high of you, but I must see what sort of body you have," he said as he bent down to her level, and she looked at him shocked.

"What?" she snapped and stood up quickly.

He shrugged.

"For the guests, they expect high performance from the women in my club." While she was standing he circled her again, she kept feeling subtle touches of his fingers on her waist as if he were measuring it, she felt his bulge graze against her leg but refused to say anything.

"Nice, very nice, I like it," he mumbled as he came to her front.

"But there's a test," he continued.

She hesitated but then managed to ask.

"A... a test?"

She saw him bite his lip.

"Hmm yes, a test that I'm sure you can manage..."

He pressed closer to her and she felt his breath warm on her neck as he leaned in to kiss it, she tried pulling away but he held her there, the feel of his lips were so soft and she loved it too much to fight it now, she couldn't help but moan, he gasped at the sound of her whimpering and began to sway his hips, his cock brushing against her leg gently.

He slid his hand up her skirt and started to push her back towards the bar room, his eyes locking onto hers, flashing with arousal. She giggled at his surprising strength and stumbled as he pushed her backwards, but grabbed his arms to steady herself, the feel of the veins on his strong arms from under his suit shirt turned her on even more. They reached the seating area and he gently sat her down, he brushed the back of his hand on her cheek, and through panting breaths said, "Now... for the final test, my dear."


	2. Such a tease

Amanda awoke to a phone call early the next morning, she opened her eyes and squinted at her phone screen still tired: It was Penguin calling her, she suddenly felt a wave of nervousness wash over her as she answered the call. “Hello Penguin,” she said.

“Hello dear, I’d like you to come to the club and meet me, we need to talk about your position here," his voice came out tinny from the phone speaker. “Yes, I’ll be right there," Amanda said quickly.

“ _Dress nice_ ," Penguin whispered down the phone, then hung up.

Eager to see what Penguin had to say to her, Amanda quickly got up and began to get ready. She slipped on her long black dress and heels and picked up her handbag, then looked into the kitchen but didn’t feel hungry due to a feeling of nervous excitement, so instead she checked herself in the mirror and headed straight out of the front door.

Amanda parked her car, got out and hurried to the glass doors at the entrance, she checked herself again in the reflection, took a deep breath trying to calm herself and pushed the doors open. It was quiet, all she could hear was soft voices coming from the umbrella room, Penguin was talking to someone, she waited patiently for him to come out and greet her, warm and kind like before. Soon enough, Jim Gordon came storming out of the umbrella room, Amanda wanted to say hello but figured now wasn’t the time, and she could see that he was clearly upset about something.

“Amanda!” Penguin's voice called to her suddenly, making her jump a little. She didn’t hesitate, she walked in and sat down nervously as Penguin gave her the trace of a smile, but something was clearly bothering him.

“Is... everything okay?” she asked, concerned.

“All is fine, just business, nothing to worry about,” he replied in an emotionless tone.

Amanda could see everything wasn’t okay, but kept her mouth shut anyway and waited for Penguin to speak. She waited but he didn’t say a word, he just looked down at his hands on the table as he made tight fists then released them, his face tightening into a slight frown.

“I could kill him, I’ll kill him..." he mumbled to himself.

Amanda cleared her throat and Penguin looked up at her, a weird look suddenly on his face as if he’d forgotten she was there.

“Stand up," he said bluntly, rising from his chair and limping towards her, as his slim body hugged his grey waistcoat.

She did as she was told and stood, then without saying a word, he placed both hands on her waist and pulled her closer to him. Amanda was surprised yet aroused, she didn’t know how to take him at this point in time, he seemed somewhat agitated and on edge, she was dying to ask him what was going on between him and James Gordon - and to get an honest answer.

“Penguin, what happened between you and Jim?"

“Later,” he growled quietly as he slid a gloved hand under her dress and began moving it upwards.

She tried to resist him - but she'd been dying to feel his touch once again, a touch so soft and far too sexy to deny. Amanda felt her legs start to buckle beneath her, but Penguin gripped her by the waist with one arm and managed to hold her up, despite his damaged leg, this was no effort at all and in her eyes, his strength was incredible.

Without saying a word he guided her to his chair, he sat down and patted his knee, instructing her to straddle him and once again she did as she was told and began to climb onto his lap. Penguin giggled and pulled the hem of Amanda’s dress up, revealing the thong she was wearing, he held her hips and dug his nails into her skin lightly. He let out a low purr of playful contentment, and she gasped as she felt his bulge swell underneath her. Amanda moaned quietly, aching with need as she felt Penguin's hand tighten around her hip.

“I knew you’d like this," he said as he gave her a cheeky wink.

She couldn’t respond, she was too busy enjoying the feel of his hands on her body, and she wanted to savour every inch of him, she felt herself getting more flustered, her body craved him, she began to grind on his bulge slowly, making him shudder and throw his head back gently. He held her hips as she moved back and forth and started to move his hips up and down in rhythm with hers. Then he pulled down her panties and placed his hand around the back of her head, pulled her just close enough so that his lips were barely touching hers.

“You want this?" he whispered.

He leaned in and kissed her, tasting her lipstick and sending shocks of pleasure through the both of their bodies. No words were spoken, the only sound to be heard were moans and heavy breathing throughout the empty lounge, echoing off the walls as their arousal and need for more grew heavier, hotter, more urgent...


	3. Bloody murder

Penguin buttoned his waistcoat and looked back at Amanda who was now scowling at him.

“Why didn’t you take me?” she whined with a pout.

There was a wicked gleam in his eyes.

“It’s more fun, the look on your face when I tease you is just beautiful!” he replied with a chuckle as he adjusted his cufflinks.

“Well it sucks, what did you want me here for?” Amanda snapped.

“Less of that attitude now,” Penguin said as he looked up at her.

He saw the upset look on her face as she sat with her arms crossed, and he giggled and leaned down to her level.

“You’ve got the job, enjoy your time here, dear!" he whispered in her ear.

 

It was opening time at the lounge and Amanda couldn’t wait to get started on the stage. She had looked at the outfits Penguin had chosen for her, they were very revealing but Amanda didn’t mind, she was ready to do anything to impress him. She chose an outfit and put it on, a top hat, gloves, a corset and fishnet tights. She was surprised that the corset was a perfect fit.

When she walked out of the changing room, Penguin was standing waiting for her, he was also dressed fancy, a black waistcoat over a black shirt, a silver bow tie and his hair gelled back.

“Beautiful" he said, and he gazed at her as the thought came to him that she had a beautiful body. He knew he was staring at her as if hypnotized as he rested both hands on his cane and bit his lip.

Amanda smiled at him and then went backstage ready to perform. She peeked through the curtain and saw Penguin walking to the bar to take his seat, he sipped his drink and grinned up at the stage proudly waiting for the show to begin. And then it was show time...

The crowd cheered as the music began to play and Amanda strutted out with a gleaming smile, the men wolf whistled and cat called. There was an empty chair in the middle of the stage, she pointed at it.

“Who will be my man for the night?” she asked the audience.

Sure enough a fair amount of men put their hands up.

Penguin smiled as he watched Amanda strut across the stage, eyeing up different men, but suddenly his smile turned to a look of anger, his eyes blazing like pale fire as he felt the rise of a heat that burned along with rage as he was hit with a feeling he had not felt for a long, long time. It had come unexpectedly, it was sharp and heated and now he was glaring as he clutched at his cane and his body stiffened... it was unmistakably... jealousy? “No, stop it!" he mumbled to himself, shaking his head as he looked down into his glass and he sipped his drink again.

Amanda scanned the men whose hands were raised.

“Hmm, none of you seem to be my type...” she mused as she looked over and saw Penguin's gaze fixed on her.

“Oh Pengy,” she called, while tapping the chair.

He looked up sharply from his drink and saw her grinning at him from the stage. As he got up and wondered what had possessed him, yet he followed the urge, wanting to be up there with her, he limped up to the stage steps, then he hesitated, wondering if he’d be able to hold back his urges to kill the men in the audience who had spiked his jealousy so sharply. But he went with it, he chose to do it, he looked at her and she looked at him and it felt like rising to a devilish dare as he joined her on the stage...

Soon enough he was sat in the chair, hands cuffed behind his back with Amanda standing behind him, running her hands down his chest and teasing him as he felt his hardness growing to a bulge. The audience shouted various, lewd sexual things up to Amanda as she gave her boss a lap dance, and Penguin didn’t like the sound of it at all, he clenched his fists and gritted his teeth in anger. Amanda saw the rage building on his face, his eyes cold as ice yet burning with it, as if murder reflected somewhere at the back of his eyes.

“Is everything okay, baby?” she asked in a seductive tone.

“ _Let me outta these_!"

To her alarm he pulled on the handcuffs, struggling as metal cut into flesh making blood drip from his wrists. Shocked, Amanda unlocked the cuffs and Penguin stood up immediately, anger raging in his eyes, there were shocked gasps from the audience but Penguin was past caring, he was still aroused yet so angry, one of the strangest feelings he’d ever encountered.

He climbed down from the stage and walked up to the nearest man who had shouted lewd comments at Amanda, his fist clenched tightly around the head of his cane. Before Amanda could say a word, Penguin pulled out the dagger and began stabbing the man, the blade plunged in and out as witnesses looked on in shock and others panicked and fled as blood spurted and the dagger flashed silver and crimson.

Amanda ran off the stage and into the dressing room. Blood had splattered on to Penguins face, he licked his lips and giggled, stab after stab, too many to count as a crazed look came to his eyes.

“ _Would anybody else care to push my buttons tonight_?” he raged, as the remaining people who lingered in the club just stared at him, shocked at what had just happened. Penguin spun sharply back to the stage to look for Amanda, blood dripping from his face as his eyes scanned the room - but she was nowhere to be seen...

* * *

 


	4. Confessing feelings

Penguin stumbled in the door of the changing rooms, drunk on murder, blood still covering his face, he didn’t bother to clean it off, he liked it. He scanned the room, panting.

“Amanda, you in here?” he called breathlessly.

“Just leave me alone, please, I’m getting my things and I’m leaving!" Amanda answered between sobs.

“I didn’t mean to scare you like that I...” he stopped short when Amanda slammed the cubicle door open. She stormed past him, not even pausing to look at his blood covered face, she picked up her bag and pushed open the changing room door. Penguin hurried after her, his leg hurt from all the rushing around but he didn’t care, he just cared about Amanda and didn’t want her to leave. He caught up with her just as she reached the glass doors. “Please wait, let me explain!” he pinned her against the wall, He didn’t want her getting away without him explaining, he had to make her listen... Then Amanda caught a glimpse of his blood soaked face and gasped.

“Let me go... right now!" she said, refusing to look at him.

“I may have lost it a little bit there, but let me explain!"

“You have five minutes” she said, trying to break from his grasp. He stepped back from her and she crossed her arms, he sighed and looked at her, knowing she saw him as a monster, she’d seen him kill for the first time.

“You have made me feel something I haven't felt in a very long time, my dear,” he placed a hand either side of her face, leaning close as she pressed her back against the wall, “I didn't want to believe it at first," he paused and looked at his blood covered hands.

Amanda tried to get away, she couldn’t stand to look at him like this, she tried to push him away but he shifted his weight and pressed against her. She shook her head.

“No, Penguin - you’re confused! Stop this, I’m just one of your employees, that’s all!”

Penguin moved his hands to her hips and squeezed them in frustration, making her gasp.

“I got a little jealous while you were on the stage, knowing all of those men were looking at you, I couldn't help it...”

Amanda cut him off.

“No you can’t!” she squirmed under his grasp but he held tighter and put his face closer to hers.

“I’m falling for you, Amanda.”

She looked up at him, she didn’t know what to say, she just stared at him, he leaned in, his lips almost touching her ear.

“No more sharing that beautiful body of yours!” he whispered as he put a hand on her cheek.

Amanda's face turned to a blush, she started to giggle then covered her mouth trying to keep it serious as he pressed his body against hers, but now she didn’t back away like before, she was warming to him, she was drawn to him almost as if he'd hypnotized her.

“I won’t share you, Amanda, I’ve seen the way you look at me!”

Amanda blushed, he put a hand under her chin, he placed his blood covered lips close to hers, almost touching.

“Do you... mind?” he asked, pointing at the blood.

“Not at all," she replied in a shy tone, giggling.

He didn’t hesitate, he pulled her in and landed his lips on hers.


	5. Sweet release

The whole building was empty now, as he kissed her lips Penguin knew he needed to feel her wetness, his lust for her was taking over and he could feel his cock beginning to swell rapidly from beneath the fabric of his suit pants. He laid Amanda down on the leather sofa gently as he kissed her neck, her moans were quiet but echoed soft throughout the room, she longed for this moment, his slim body was to die for - now she had a perfect view of it!

He hovered above her, his hands trailed her whole body, exploring the curves of her hips, his right hand sliding between her thighs slowly as he looked up at her face. She arched her back in pleasure and gazed down at him, his face beginning to sparkle from sweat, his touches were so delicate but somewhat powerful, she could tell that he was as little frustrated, and could be rough if he wanted to.

He leaned down and nibbled on her neck, making her gasp as he placed his hand against her pussy, he could already feel how wet she was. Tempting as it was to fuck her there and then, he knew he needed to savour this moment and take it slow.

“You’re wet already, Amanda?” he said through clenched teeth as he smacked her ass with his free hand. 

Amanda let out a mouse like whimper, it was as if he already knew how she liked to be fucked. Penguin moved his fingers over her soaked panties and she gripped his waistcoat tightly, he took his hand away from her panties quickly, grabbing at her hands as she tried to grasp at his suit, he pulled them away and held them down above her head. 

“Keep your hands there!" he rasped.

He proceeded to place his hand between her legs and under her panties, he began sliding two fingers inside her wetness. He started softly but gradually increased the pace, Amanda was already getting close, he could feel her clamping down around his fingers. 

“P-Penguin, I’m gonna...” Penguin cut her off. 

“No you don’t, you don’t get to come yet!" he pulled his hand away and a dark, playful gleam came to his eyes, and he giggled. 

Amanda let out an agitated growl.

“Please!” she said in a squeaky tone.

Penguin sat up between her legs with a smirk on his face and rubbed his left hand over his already throbbing bulge.

“You don’t get to cum until I’ve pleased you enough, my dear!"

Feeling as if hypnotized, Amanda watched as he began to pull down his fly - she'd been fantasizing over this moment for a very long time - for a split second she thought she was dreaming.

“Oh Amanda, time for me to tease that pussy some more...” he said in a playful, yet lustful tone.

Amanda quickly snapped out of it when she landed her eyes on his cock, the head all shiny and already dripping with pre cum as it twitched. Penguin looked down at his shaft as he lined the head up with Amanda’s slit, the moment he felt her wetness against his cock head he couldn’t help but let a pleasurable sigh escape from his lips. He felt his knees go a little weak, but he held it there for a moment, embracing the feel of her.

“P-Penguin you’re too big!" Amanda stuttered, looking down at his hips as he remained still, his eyes closed, biting his lip. 

He opened his eyes and fixated them on her, his gaze darker than usual and full of gleaming lust.

“Hush, I'm not too big, just right to please you...” 

His eyes went back to looking at his cock in his hand, aiming it up just right as he started to thrust his hips forward.

Amanda gasped and grabbed at the leather seat, bracing herself for his size, there was no denying Penguin had a big cock... He pushed in deeper, a smile appearing on his face as he tilted his head back, Amanda grabbed his hips to stop him. 

“P-please be gentle with me!"

Penguin gave a simple nod and began thrusting gently, slowly stretching her, his breathing jolted and he leaned down and placed one hand on the couch to steady himself as he looked into her eyes.

“When were you planning on telling me you’re still a virgin?” he rasped and tilted his head to one side, a playful sparkle in his eyes. 

Amanda’s eyes went wide, he was already inside her, the one to take her virginity. 

His face was glistening with sweat, his gelled back hair now hanging down over his face as he looked down at Amanda, her moans were echoing through the room, and he thrusting slightly harder now, he could feel her pussy clamping around his hard shaft. 

“Feels so fucking good!" he was mumbling as he fucked her deeper, as her wetness spilled on to the leather couch.

Amanda grabbed at his hair, it was wet with his sweat, she was getting close to coming as she moved her hands down his body, scratching his back through his shirt. He hissed in pleasure, his body trembling, he knew she was used to his size now, and he knew he needed to hold back as he felt Amanda start to clench around him. His legs started to feel weak, his shaft aching inside her as he longed for release.

“ _Ffuuck, you're so...tight!_ " he clenched his teeth, full on fucking her now. Shallow breaths and moaning echoed through the lounge, Amanda was close to climax now.

“ _Penguin, I’m going to come... Let me come_!” 

“Yes... yes you may come, dear!” he gasped, his breathing fast and jolting. Finally Amanda let go, her legs trembling, her walls contracting around him and he could feel it, as he moaned along with her. 

“ _That’s it, come for me, come on this cock_!" 

He thrust slower now, careful not to tip himself over the edge, as he waited patiently for her to reach the end of her orgasm. As the last throb faded out, he was breathless and sweating as he spoke again.

“Amanda... I’m about to come. Deep inside you... Make that little pussy mine!" He needed to let go, to come inside her, his muscles tensed and his eyes rolled back, he was biting his lip and panting, at last letting go as his hot come flooded her, as his cock spurted warm and throbbed inside her. Finally he collapsed on top of her, both of them panting from their shared ecstasy. It was then he looked at her, a sweet smile appearing on his face, as he leaned in and landed a soft passionate kiss on her parted lips.

“I love you, Amanda," he whispered with surprising tenderness. 

She looked into his eyes.

“I love you too, Pengy,” she promised him. 


	6. A morning massage

The next day Penguin woke up beside Amanda, who had slept at his house for the night. He rubbed his eyes, wrapped his arm around her and softly kissed her on the neck, a smile crossing his face, this king size bed he owned, with purple silk sheets and a Gothic metal frame was so much more comfortable with her next to him. He sat up gently, careful not to wake Amanda and swung his legs over the edge of the bed, he stood up, put on his robe and slippers and headed down to the kitchen.

Amanda awoke to the smell of food cooking, she opened her eyes, they were sensitive to the sunlight shining through the half open curtains as she yawned and sat up. Penguin was coming up the stairs now, humming to himself. “Breakfast is served, my darling!" he said.

He placed a tray of food on the bedside table and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Then he walked towards the window, his limp worse than usual, and looked out.

“The cold weather always seems to mess with it," he said, his hair falling over his eyes as he motioned towards his bad leg.

“Can I do anything to help?” Amanda asked, a concerned look on her face. She set her knife and fork down and looked at him, she knew his leg hurt sharply today and she wanted to help.

“A massage usually helps,” he replied, limping over to the bed. Sitting down, he moved his leg up on to the mattress.

“Tell me if I hurt you, okay?” she said, tucking her fringe behind her ear. Penguin nodded and smiled. She begun massaging his leg gently, he laid back against the pillows and closed his eyes, her touch was so warm and soft, comforting...

Relaxed, he rested his head back against the pillows, her hands aroused him - maybe a little too much - he didn’t feel Amanda move position to start to caress his shaft. He gasped, feeling her hand suddenly sliding up and down. “Wh-what are you doing?” he asked, looking down at her hands, a smirk appearing on his face as he looked back up at her.

“You said a massage usually helps, you didn’t say where..."

Amanda bit her lip, rubbing one hand gently over his belly as her other hand slowly jerked him. Penguin didn’t object, it felt far too good. Tilting his head back and sighing with pleasure, he felt himself getting harder in her grasp, _she_ gradually tightened her grip, he was slowly thrusting into her hand now, fucking it gently and she liked it, this was turning her on, too as she let out a little moan and felt herself growing wet as she ached for him.

“ _D-don’t stop, fffuck... don’t stop_!" he whispered as he continued to thrust. Biting his lip, he looked down and saw the precum running shiny from his cock on to Amanda’s hand, he was getting close, struggling to hold back and starting to sweat.

“Fuck, grip it tighter!" he said through gasping breaths.

Holding his lip in his teeth, he placed his hand over hers and guided it, she giggled, looking into his eyes, he locked them with hers, filled with lust and desire, his face getting more flushed as he struggled to hold on - but it felt far too good to end it so soon.

“ _Amanda... I’m about to c-come... ssstop_!”

Afraid he might come too quickly he held Amanda's hand still, careful not to go over the edge, his cock throbbing, he growled, panting and sweating, some of his hair stuck to his forehead and covering his left eye, but he didn’t bother to push it back, he was too busy frozen in place, his cock too sensitive for the slightest movement...

Eventually he loosened his grip around her hand and signalled for her to continue. Amanda, desperate to see him come, began moving her hand up and down again, she loved the feel of his size, all firm length with veins snaking up below the warm flesh of his generous shaft, she leaned forward and kissed him, his breathing shuddered, his moans vibrated through her mouth as he felt his climax building, his balls aching and begging to release his load.

“ _Fuck, Amanda... I-I'm about to come, make me come_!"

He was forcefully fucking her hand now, his cock throbbing, his precum dripping, his breath quickening, his balls tightening, the pressure building, he was ready to come now.

“ _F..ffuck... here it comes, I’m gonna come for you, Amanda... make this fucking cock come_!"  With that his cock pulsated, his eyes rolled back, he bit his lip, losing control of his body, his load spurting out over Amanda’s hand, ropes of come sent waves of spasms through his body. “ _Fucking... coming..._ ” He whispered through gritted teeth.

His come pumped out, spurting fast and sharp, his cock erupting like a volcano spewing white lava.

Amanda smiled, she loved seeing him spurt his come and she loved pleasing him, his moans were bliss, she worshipped him... He came to the end of his orgasm, his whole body going limp as his cock slightly twitched, then he looked at Amanda, a smile on his face.

“God, I love you!"

“I'm glad you enjoyed it, my little Pengy." 


	7. Sudden suspicion

There was a knock at the door, then someone shouting, making the both of them jump. Penguin let out an agitated groan, his cock still hard from his intense orgasm. He wrapped his robe around himself, slightly disguising his bulge, and went downstairs. He opened the door and James Gordon stormed in.

“Welcome, old friend... please, do come in!” Penguin muttered sarcastically. “Last night. At your club, there was a murder, multiple stab wounds," Jim said bluntly. “And... just because it was at _my_ club you think it had to be me?” Penguin cocked an eyebrow.

“You’ve murdered multiple people in the past, Oswald, why wouldn’t I think it was you?"

“So you have no proof and yet you come storming in my door, accusing me of murdering someone? The GCPD must be desperate for an arrest!" Penguin laughed. “You want to tell me what you were doing that night?” Jim asked, with a concerned look on his face, knowing Oswald had lied to him numerous times before.

Penguin let out a groan.

“I don’t need to explain anything to you!” Penguin snapped. His relationship James Gordon had always been a strange mix of friendship and opposition, and at this moment, the way he had come in here accusing him, forgetting all the favours they had exchanged in the past as he had hurled that accusation, he felt as if he could happily kill him if he had the chance...

“Don’t make me arrest you, Oswald!" Jim pulled out his handcuffs.

“Sure you can arrest me, Jim but... just out of curiosity, old friend... when I’m in that cell, what evidence do you have against me?”

Penguin held his hands out for Jim to cuff them but Jim hesitated, shaking his head, then headed towards the door. Penguin grabbed Jim’s arm, spun him back and leaned close to his face, rage in his eyes.

“ _The next time you want to come into my home accusing me of murder, remember to bring evidence with you_!"

Penguin let go of his arm and Jim headed out of the door, slamming it behind him. Amanda came down the stairs and hugged him.

“I heard everything, Pengy, you won't get arrested will you?”

“Of course not, and please, call me Oswald from now on, my dear," he said, brushing his hand through her hair to comfort her.

Later, back in the bedroom, they began getting ready, it would be a busy night at the lounge tonight. Oswald opened his wardrobe and looked at Amanda. “Pick a suit, any suit!" he said in a joyful tone.

“I like the purple waistcoat, and black shirt with black trousers."

Oswald opened a drawer next to the wardrobe.

“Come pick a tie for me," he said, beckoning with his finger.

Amanda peered in and saw lots of different coloured ties laid out neatly and carefully, Oswald clearly took care with his style and clothing.

“I love the purple one, it’ll match you’re waistcoat!” she said, biting her lip. Oswald took out the tie and stood in front of the long body length mirror on the far wall, taking the shirt Amanda picked and put it on, the trousers, the waistcoat and then the belt that showed off his hips nicely, then wrapping the tie around his the neck and neatening it. He began brushing his hair back and reached for the hair spray, and Amanda giggled softly.

“What’s so funny, Madame?” he asked turning to face her.

“You’re just so sexy, I love watching you..."

Suddenly Oswald slammed down the can of hair spray and grabbed Amanda’s wrists, he spun her around, slammed her against the mirror and pinned her there, almost breaking it. She gasped, fear and arousal flooding through her to see such sudden rise of fire in his pale gaze. Oswald turned her around so she could see herself in the mirror, he stood behind her, swaying his hips slightly, rubbing his bulge against her ass. He leaned forward and growled into her ear.

“See this mirror? Tonight, after shifts, we’re gonna _fuck_ , and you’re going to be standing here, watching me dominate that little pussy from behind, understand?”

Amanda’s knees went weak, she couldn’t answer, she spun herself around to face him.

“Perhaps we should... do a little test run?” he said playfully, biting his lip.

He pinned her against the mirror once more, moving one hand across her breasts, using two fingers to pinch her nipples, she moaned and grabbed his hips, then she looked down and saw the unmistakeable outline of his cock through his trousers. She moved her left hand down and squeezed his hardness gently, that made him gasp and let out an uncontrolled moan.

He unzipped his trousers and took his cock out, then spread Amanda’s thighs just enough to slide between them. Rubbing his cock against her clit, he looked into her eyes, the both of them were breathing heavily, grinding against one another, as his cock starting to become slick from Amanda’s wetness.

“Th-that’s enough now...” he stuttered, his breath shaky, as he released Amanda from his grasp, zipped up his pants and neatened his waistcoat, trying to shake off thoughts of the erection that clearly showed through his clothing.


	8. Bang! Bang!

The lounge was busy as normal, music playing from the speakers, people drinking, dancing to the music and talking. Amanda had just finished off handing some customers drinks when Oswald came stumbling up to the bar. “You look... wonderful!” he announced, his speech slurring a little as he staggered, then leaned against the bars counter top.

“Oswald, you’re drunk, go and sit down!" Amanda said, giggling.

“Totally not drunk!" he leaned closer to her, his breath smelled of whiskey.

He swayed to the music, a smirk on his face and his eyes half closed. “Oswald Cobblepot!" Jim Gordon shouted over the crowd, making Oswald turn around, his eyes still half closed, drink in his hand, “I am arresting you on suspicion of murder..." Jim took out his handcuffs.

The music stopped and everyone looked round. Oswald’s eyes widened, despite the booze those words had pulled him rapidly back to life, he stumbled towards the detective with his arms open.

“Jim! Old friend! what a lovely surprise to see you here, come, let me buy you a dri-"

BANG! Jim cut him off with the piercing sound of the gunshot, Oswald cried out in pain and the drink fell from his hand, the glass shattering on the floor as blood dripped from his right side, he held his hands there, as more blood seeped through, unable to speak, as he saw his hands covered red from his own blood.

“ _NO_!” Amanda cried out as she watched Oswald fall to the floor, she ran over to him and sobbed. She looked around at all the stunned faces.

“Someone call an ambulance!!”she screamed.

Jim looked shocked, it was still sinking in that he had accidentally shot his suspect – and old friend – as he pulled out his phone. “He shot me... He shot me, he'll pay for this!” Oswald whispered, his breath catching in his throat, as he gently closed his eyes. “No, no stay awake, stay with me!" Amanda shook him gently and kissed him, sobbing.

“The ambulance is on its way," Jim said walking towards Amanda.

“You came here to arrest him and then you shot him? You'd better have a lawyer ready, Detective! Stay away from me!” she shouted to Jim, then she looked around at the crowd “ _Everyone OUT_!”

The building was quickly cleared but as Jim stood there, shocked at his own actions, he instantly regretted it, he didn’t understand why he pulled out the gun, he hadn’t felt regret like this for a while, even I a city like this one - he wanted to apologise but now really wasn’t the time.

The distant sound of screaming sirens could be heard, “Come on, come on!" Amanda whispered.

She saw the ambulance pull up outside the glass doors, three paramedics jumped out of the vehicle and came bursting in the doors.

“Did anyone see what happened?" one male paramedic asked.

Amanda didn’t hesitate.

“Yes I did, and I’ll happily make a statement... about him!" she said, as she scowled at Jim as tears ran down her cheeks.

Seconds later, some police officers and detectives ran through the doors, one of the detectives being Harvey Bullock. He hurried up to Jim, a concerned look on his face.

“Jim what the hell is going on here?” he demanded.

Amanda stormed towards Harvey and pointed a finger at Jim.

“Him... _he_ shot Oswald, and if he dies, I’ll make sure Jim pays for what he’s done!” Shocked, Harvey looked at Jim, frowned and without saying a word he walked over to the paramedics who were now fully surrounding Oswald.

“ _We need to get him to hospital”, “he’s bleeding out", “looks like he needs emergency surgery_..."

Oswald could hear the paramedics muffled words, he wanted too feel Amanda’s touch so he knew she was there, in his mind he was screaming for her, but he just didn’t have the energy to speak, and he heard Amanda screaming his name.

The last thing he thought was, “ _It’s okay my dear, I’m hearing you loud and clear, I’m still here..._ " and then everything went black.

Amanda sat anxiously in the hospital waiting room as she felt powerless to help and could only hope the news, when it came, would not be terrible. Oswald was being crowded by nurses, she heard the machines he was hooked up to beeping. The door opened and she saw Oswald being pushed in a hospital bed down the hall, and finally a nurse stepped out and looked at Amanda.

“He’s definitely going to need surgery, they are taking him down to the theatre now, in the meantime you’d better go home and get some rest, we will call you if there’s any news."

> Amanda looked up at the nurse. “I’m not leaving him... I can’t.” The nurse gave Amanda a slight sympathetic smile and walked off down the hall.


	9. Regret at the GCPD

Harvey clapped his hands and slammed them down on Jim’s desk.

“What the fuck were you thinking, Jim?”

“Well I obviously wasn’t thinking, was I?”

Guilt reflected in Jim's eyes. Harvey glared back at him.

“You went in there to bust the guy – for a murder, which by the way won't stick – no one will give evidence against Penguin! And then what, you just happened to get lazy or careless with gun safety?”

Sadness reflected in Jim's gaze. In his mind, the shot went off again.

“He came at me -”

“And then what?”

“He was drunk, he hugged me -”

“Hugged you? And you had your gun in your hand?”

“He was drunk!”

“You fucked up!”

Jim looked down at his desk.

“You could of done it simply and just arrested the guy - but you just had to shoot him!”

Jim looked up at him “I don’t know what came over me, Harvey, and I don’t need a lecture from you!”

“Lecture?! Hell, good luck explaining that in court, Jim, well done, you fucked up. I'm out of here. I need some air, and I need some food!"

Harvey didn’t give Jim time to respond, he snatched his coat from his chair and walked off, slamming the door behind him. Jim looked around the precinct, almost every policeman was glaring at him, they all knew what he’d done, if Oswald died then he’d murdered a man for no reason – a man who had, in the past, been more than helpful to the GCPD... Not only that, but he and Oswald had not always been at odds. In a strange kind of way he was almost.. a friend? His heart felt heavy. Jim picked up his coat and hurried out, deciding to go to the hospital.


	10. The favours are owed

Jim arrived at the hospital, parked the car and got out, pausing to take a deep breath, reflecting on the consequences of his actions before he walked through the hospitals main entrance, then a nurse approached him.

“Excuse me, sir, are you visiting someone?... Sir?”

Jim ignored her as if she wasn’t even there and carried on walking. He walked down the hospital corridors, the gun shot continuously flashing in his mind, hearing Oswald’s cry of pain over and over again, he needed to make things right... He turned a corner and saw Amanda sitting on one of the chairs, she looked up at him and immediately stood up.

“I thought I told you to stay away from me!” she snarled.

“Please just listen to me, I don’t want any trouble!" Jim held up his hands, a sympathetic look on his face.

Amanda scoffed and crossed her arms.

“You’ve already created enough trouble, you did that all by yourself!”

Jim looked around then sat down next to Amanda.

“Please sit with me, let's talk - we need to discuss this."

Rage blazed in her eyes.

“There’s nothing to discuss, please just leave me alone Jim, I’ve been here for hours, I'm so tired, now please... _Get out of my face_!”

Jim sighed. She was in a rage, and he wouldn't blame her if she hated him, but he needed to explain, apologise...

“Look, it was a stupid mistake and I’m terribly sorry for what I’ve done, I’ll no doubt be getting my badge taken from me by the and of the week."

“Do you expect me to feel sorry for you, Jim?” Amanda asked sarcastically.

“Obviously not, I’m just saying I am getting punished for my actions!”

Amanda looked at him and frowned.

“You know what? I cant wait until this case goes to court, Jim, so I can sit and watch your sorry ass get found guilty!”

Eventually Amanda sat down, she just looked at the floor, a tear rolling down her cheek, and Jim began to say something but was interrupted by the sound of a bed being wheeled down the corridor. Amanda looked up quickly and saw that it was Oswald. A nurse came up to Amanda and smiled.

“He is stable for now, we will keep an eye on him, he should be waking up soon, so if you want to come in and wait for him to come round, you’re more than welcome.”

Jim stood up.

“You’re not going anywhere near him!” Amanda snapped, and walked away.

Now in his room, Amanda went to the side of his bed and sat down, she held his hand, the machines he was hooked up to beeping, and the steady beep of his heartbeat calmed her. she saw Jim looking through the window and scowled at him, then she looked away, focussing on the man she loved. She waited patiently for Oswald to wake up, needing to know he was okay – and after the damage he had caused, she couldn’t wait to watch him make Jim suffer...

Later, after a wait that for Amanda was long an painful, Oswald woke up. He looked at Amanda, she was sleeping, still sat in the chair, her head on his chest, and he kissed her hand gently and smiled. “You’re here," he said, his voice croaky from the anaesthetic.

Amanda yawned and looked up at him, and felt instant relief to know he was okay. “I’ve been here for hours, I couldn’t leave you," she said, and smiled at him. Oswald tapped his lips with one finger, hinting for her to kiss him, Amanda leaned forward and kissed him gently. He pulled away.

“Where’s my good friend Jim?” he asked, a dark gleam appearing in his eyes. “He’s outside,” she frowned, right now, she hated the thought of him.

“Go and tell him to come in here.”

“Are you sure?”

Oswald was still weak, but as she saw the look in his eyes, she knew he had a plan...

Amanda did as she was asked, she headed out of the room and tapped Jim on the shoulder, she motioned for him to go in but didn’t say a word to him, she only gave him a glare. Jim walked slowly into the room, Oswald’s eyes were closed tight, Jim leaned over him.

“Can you hear me, Oswald? I didn't mean for that to happen. Please drop the charges against me, I shouldn’t of shot you, it was a mistake, I’m sor-”

Suddenly Oswald grabbed hold Jim’s collar, his eyes wide with rage and pulled him close so his face was level with his.

“Hello... _old friend_!” he rasped through gritted teeth, “We have a lot to talk about, wouldn’t you agree?"

Jim struggled for breath as Oswald gripped his collar tighter in his fists. “Oswald... p-please!" he choked out through gasping breaths.

Victory shone in Oswald's eyes. “It seems you now owe me more a few favours, ol' Jimbo...”


	11. It's a deal

Oswald’s hands suddenly loosened, he felt too tired and needed to rest. “I will make sure you pay for this...”

With that, he let go and drifted back into a deep sleep. Jim looked at him, shocked and puzzled, then he backed away slowly and headed out of the door, hastily tidying his shirt and tie.

“You can go back in now, he’s asleep again, though..." he said as he looked down at Amanda.

She squinted her eyes at him.

“What happened to you?” she asked, a slight smirk on her face, “Or do I really need to ask that question?”

Jim didn’t bother to reply, he was never one for sarcasm and certainly didn't feel like rising to that today. He walked past her then headed down the hall, he needing to get out of there as soon as possible, as his walk quickly became a jog.

He stumbled out of the exit, gasping for breath, he was hit with a surge of panic, he wondered what Oswald meant by favours, Jim knew Oswald well enough by now to know that he couldn’t tell what he was going to do next. And this situation had become dark and personal and he wouldn't be surprised if he was about to get dragged into Oswald's life of crime even deeper to repay this debt... He got into the car, started the engine and headed back to the precinct.

When he arrived Harvey was waiting for him, a coffee in his hand and an angry look on his face.

“Where the hell have you been, Jim this needs to be resolved! You are so close to either being on an attempted murder charge or handing in your badge just wait for your paperwork to be processed, I've seen it -your version of what happened is hardly an endorsement for gun safety within the GCPD! Your ass is on the line.”

“I know that, and I'm working on it,” Jim replied bluntly and walked past him and headed to the office.

Harvey just looked at him, confused then continued to sip his coffee, then he looked down at the cup.

“What would I do without you here to keep me sane?”

Jim sat at the office desk, alone, holding his head in his hands, as he felt trapped by his mistakes and regret and guilt weighed heavy. He was so lost in his thoughts that when the phone rang it gave him a jolt, then he grabbed it and picked up the call.

“Hello?”

“Hello Jim, I’ve thought about the first favour you owe me" Oswald’s voice came out tinny.

Jim rolled his eyes. This was the last thing he needed – although in a strange kind of away, it was a relief to hear Oswald sounding stronger.

“What do you want, Oswald?”

“Oh it’s not just what I want... it’s what you want too"

Jim leaned closer into the phone and looked around, making sure no one was looking as he lowered his voice and spoke into the phone.

“What the fuck are you talking about?”

Oswald laughed down the phone. “Oh Jim... you want me to drop the charges against you...but what about me? I don’t want to get arrested, how about you drop my murder case and we can clear all this up?”

“I’ll think about it," was all Jim said in reply, then he hung up the phone and sat back in his chair. He sat there for a long while and thought about the situation: Oswald had tricked him into dropping one of his cases before, but he really didn’t want to lose his badge, but that was in danger of being taken from him anyway. It was a tough, tight spot to be in and he could see no way out of this...

A few days passed.

Oswald was still in the hospital recovering from his wound, while Jim was wondering what the hell he was going to do. Harvey was casually sitting at his desk opposite him eating a bacon stuffed bagel and drinking a coffee, then he looked up at Jim who was starring at some paperwork on his desk.

“Looking a little worried there Jim, everything okay?”

Jim just glanced up at Harvey who had ketchup on his chin and nodded, Harvey just shrugged and continued to take bites out of his lunch. He wished he could help, but this was Jim's mess and only Jim could decide how to play this...

Back at the hospital, Oswald was feeling much stronger after several day's rest. He exchanged a satisfied smile with Amanda.

“Seems our good friend Jim is running out of time to decide!" he said, laughing softly as he looked at his phone. He loved that Amanda liked his bad side, he knew she found it a turn on...

Amanda had spotted his spark was back, a mix of passion and lust was back in his eyes, and it was good to see. She moved a hand slowly under the hospital blanket down to his bulge and his eyes went wide, he looked at her surprised.

“Oh fuck, you naughty girl, you just cant keep your hands off me can you?" his voice came out a whisper, careful not to be heard.

He was already hard, Amanda wrapped her hand around his shaft and started to move it up and down slowly and gently, trying not to hurt him, as he tried to thrust his hips up gently to begin fucking into her hand, but then he felt a sharp pain in his side, and he let out an agitated sigh.

Amanda giggled.

“Be careful baby!" she said as she kissed his lips.

Oswald gave a sigh as he enjoyed the feel of her hand around his shaft. His healing gun shot wound was barely holding him back now. He wanted to fuck her, he felt the need to come - and knowing they could get caught only turned him on even more. They were looking into each others eyes, Oswald was softly panting, the tension was building, he loved it and he loved the thought of being caught at any moment, the risk drove him insane.

“God let me fuck you... please let me fuck you!" he said between whispered moans.

Amanda jerked him, worked his shaft, then feeling his come building in his balls, he lifted up the cover, he needed to watch his cock being pumped, his precum dripping down his shaft. He looked up at Amanda, she was licking her lips slightly.

“Want to taste?” he asked, with a smirk on his face.

She didn’t answer, she quickly put the blanket over her head and began working him with her mouth. Uncontrollably, his eyes rolled back, he tilted his head back and moaned, louder than he intended, he put his hands under the blanket and held her hair back as she sucked.

“For someone who has never sucked a cock before, you’re fucking amazing!” He looked down at her head moving up and down in a steady rhythm.

“ _Fuck... you’re gonna make me come soon_!”

As he said those words Amanda sped up, she wanted to taste his come, she heard him panting, he was getting close, he throbbed in her mouth, his precum dripping down the back of her throat.

“Ready?” he gasped, “Here it comes, I’m gonna come... get ready!”

Sweating and panting, his muscles tensing, his breath trembling and his balls tightening, he spurted his load down her throat, as he looked down and watched her swallow.

“ _That’s it, take it... fffuck_!”

The door to his room suddenly opened making them both jump, as Amanda straightened up and Oswald pulled up the covers, his face was flushed and she was struggling to catch her breath. They both looked over to see Jim Gordon standing there.

“J-Jim... what a nice surprise!" stammered Oswald as he recovered his breath.

Jim noticed Oswald's face was red, and both he and his girlfriend looked as if something had been going on that involved more than her holding his hand while she sat at his bedside – but his mind was preoccupied with his worries. Their private life was their business..

“Oswald... I’ve been thinking about it, maybe it would be better if we both dropped the charges, I cant afford to lose my badge and...”

Oswald cut him off.

“Then it’s a deal, I knew I could count on you... _old friend_."

He tried not to make what had just happened obvious but his face was still flushed and Amanda’s hair was a mess.

“You’d better drop the charges, Oswald, I know what you’re like...”

Oswald waved a hand to silence him.

“It’ll all be done by tomorrow." Jim nodded, a puzzled look in his face, he flashed a brief smile then headed out.

Oswald looked at Amanda and smiled, he saw her lick her lips, it gave him warm and welcoming thoughts. He knew where he needed to be - he needed to go home now, he wanted Amanda to take care of him.


	12. A quick car ride

Amanda helped Oswald to her car, linking arms, his limp was worse than normal due to being bed ridden for so long, they were both glad to be out of that hospital and couldn’t wait to get home, Oswald took a deep breath of the fresh air and exhaled it slowly, even though he was still in some pain, he smiled and winked at Amanda.

The road was quiet, the sun shining, trees passed by either side of the car flashing different shades of green, Amanda focussed on the road while Oswald just started at her, even though she was tired and had no makeup on he still found her to be sexy. He placed one hand on her leg and rubbed it gently.

“That blowjob you gave me...”

Amanda cut his sentence short.

“your cum tasted sweet" Amanda glanced at him and smirked knowing he wasn’t expecting her to say that.

Oswald smiled and sat back in the seat and blushed, he never knew quite how to take compliments.

Amanda reached over with one hand and rubbed her hand over his crotch gently, making Oswald gasp and make a growling sound, she went to take her hand away but he gripped it tight and held it there, his hand over hers making her squeeze his semi hard cock.

“O-Oswald I need to change gear" she giggled.

He starred at her, his eyes wide showing the bright colour blue, he leaned over “ _fuck me_!” he said in a growly whisper “ _right here... in this seat, fuck me_!”

Amanda blushed, she needed to pull over but there was nowhere to stop, the car revved, she still hadn’t managed to change the gears.

“ _C'mon... come sit on this cock for me_ " his voice filled with arousal, he was craving the feel of her wetness, he hadn’t felt it for so long.

“Enough of this now, I don’t want us to have an accident" Amanda giggled and squeezed his shaft, making him hiss with pleasure.

Oswald gritted his teeth and moved his fingers “I wanna feel you come, Amanda", he leaned towards her again “pull over" he reached around and grabbed her breast, she gasped and tried her best to focus on the road, he still gripped her other hand, the car was going slowly now due to the way overdue gear change what was needed, Oswald was pleased, he loved it when she resisted and acted like she wasn’t phased, it’s what he wanted, the slower the car went the more he could do and he knew at some point the car would stall and come to a stop, no one else was driving on this road, it was perfect.

His cock throbbed, impatient to fuck her, he let her hand go and started to stroke his shaft through his trousers “ _pull the car over Amanda, look, he wants you_ ”.

Amanda couldn’t resist, she swerved the wheel and pulled over “there... are you hap-"

“ _Finally_!”

He cut her off and slammed his lips against hers, she gasped, she couldn’t help but rub his hardness through his trousers.

“Climb on top, let me teach you how to ride” he grabbed her hips and began to pull her towards him, his eyes alive with lust.

He looked down at her hips, loving the view, he moved his hips up and down as best he could without feeling any pain from his still healing wound, he unbuttoned his pants and pulled down the fly, his boxers were wet from precum, he'd missed this feeling, his cock longed for the feel of her walls around him, he pulled down his boxers and jerked it, his cock head resting against her pussy through her panties.

“Oh... Oswald” Amanda stuttered, she pulled her panties to one side, letting his cock head feel her wetness.

“Wait... wait" his voice came out raspy.

He reached to the side if the seat and pulled a lever to lean the seat further back.

“Much better"

He took no time at all to gently begin to slide inside of her “ready?” he said, a cheeky smirk across his face.

Amanda nodded and bit her lip, Oswald pushed deeper and she gasped, once again surprised by his amazing size, her walls instantly clamped down around his shaft, he let out a moan and held her hips.

“Fffuck Amanda... so tight, let’s speed this up shell we?” he held her up just enough so that he could build up speed slowly.

Amanda’s wetness dripped onto the seat, Oswald was thrusting faster now, he had a bit of pain in his side but he didn’t care, at this point he just wanted to feel her walls take his size.

“let me help, teach me how to ride you, Ozzy" Amanda said, a gleam in her eyes, she felt his hands loosen their grip around her hips, he pus his arms back above his head.

“Go ahead, make me come” he said looking down at her pussy wrapped around him.

She bounce up and down, she grabbed onto his tie and moaned, Oswald felt her walls tightening, he knew she was about to come.

“Just a quick fuck, just a quickie... gonna make me come... fuck, keep going” he whispered as he watched her breasts bounce in his face.

He leaned towards her, he wanted her to come first, he could feel her tightening around him as he leant into her ear “you gonna come on this cock for me, Amanda?” His words drove her crazy, her legs beginning to shudder and go weak, Oswald took full control now, he held her down, full on fucking her now, he felt her walls twitch around him, she went silent for a few seconds, she threw her head back, her eyes rolling and gripped his sides to steady herself as he fucked her, eventually letting out moan after moan, she came around his shaft.

Oswald picked up the pace, his breathing shuddered “I’m gonna come, here we go, take this fucking come!” he gritted his teeth and moaned along with her, his muscles tensed, Amanda clawed at his suit, it drove him crazy, his cock tingled, he couldn’t hold it anymore, in no time at all he began to flood her pussy.

“Fuck, fffuck" his cock pulsating, shooting rope after rope of hot come deep inside her.

Amanda collapsed on top of him, her legs trembling, his cock still slightly twitching inside her, he let out a sigh and kissed her head which was now resting on his chest, he brushed the hair off of his face and giggled.

Amanda sat up and climbed off of his lap, he saw his come drip from her pussy and grinned, Amanda got cleaned up and sat back in her drivers seat, tidying her hair and clothes she looked at Oswald and giggled, she started the engine and sat back in her seat just smiling at the road ahead.

“What’s the matter?” Oswald asked in a cheerful tone.

Amanda shook her head “nothing, just catching my breath" she flashed him a smirk and put the car into gear.


	13. Home sweet home

Back at the house, the car crunched over the gravel drive, as Amanda parked up and Oswald looked at her.

“Nice drive, huh?”

He winked at her, turned slowly and took his cane from the back seat, opened the car door and stepped out. He wobbled a couple of times and Amanda’s eyes widened, he eventually caught his balance but wasn’t completely stable on his feet.

“Wait, let me help !You’ll need some assistance while walking for the next couple if weeks, you don’t want to do more damage!"

He rolled his eyes and turned to her, a slight scowl on his face.

“I can use my cane, I’m fine sweetheart, I’ll manage," he flashed her a smile. Amanda was having none of it, she knew how stubborn he could be... She sighed, took the keys out of the ignition and got out of the car, then she hurried over to him and took his arm, as she heard him “tsk”. He rolled his eyes but Amanda didn’t care, she wanted to make sure he was stable enough to walk. Amanda unlocked the front door and pushed it, then she held it open for Oswald to walk through. He stepped inside, took a deep breath and smiled.

“Ah, home sweet home!”

He limped over towards the lounge, the steady tapping of his cane echoing on the stone floor.

"Can I have a glass of whiskey?” He asked.

Then completely forgetting about his wound, he slumped down on the couch a little too hard, giving a sharp cry as pain shot up his side. Amanda stood leaning against the lounge doorway, with a smug look on her face as she giggled.

“Still determined to be stubborn and not let me help?” she asked, a playful tone in her voice as she looked down at him. He looked up at her and smiled. “You just love to give me a helping hand, don’t you?” he winked at her and patted the seat, instructing for her to sit.

Amanda smiled and walked over to him, she sat down on the couch and looked at him.

“The nurse is coming tomorrow to check in on how you’re doing back at home," she said.

“What?” his eyes widened, “I don’t want anyone else in my home!"

“They’re only trying to help you, Ozzy, you need to rest!"

He rolled his eyes, sighed and slumped down in the seat, crossing his arms, he put Amanda in mind of a sulky five year old and she giggled again. Oswald turned to her.

“What’s so funny?”

“Nothing, it’s fine, you just look so cute when you’re angry!"

She leaned in and kissed his cheek. Oswald turned on the TV and selected the news channel as a report began.

“ _There’s still no news on the murder investigation involving Oswald Cobblepot, detective James Gordon continues to investigate, mister Cobblepot still remains a suspect..._ ”

Then Jim’s face appeared on the screen.

“ _Oswald Cobblepot... he’s a monster and should be avoided by the public at all costs, he’s murdered far too many people and something has got to be done!_ "

Oswald shot forward, gritting his teeth.

“James... Gordon... I could torture him!”

Amanda’s eyes widened.

“I thought he was going to drop the whole case!” He turned off the TV, there was an icy silence, Oswald didn’t say a word, he just stared at the blank screen clenching his fists and frowning. Finally, he spoke:

“ _He'll pay for this!_ ”


	14. Nursing back to health

The next morning Amanda was startled awake by a crash from downstairs, she heard Oswald curse and bang something down, presumably in anger. She quickly wrapped her robe around her and hurried down the stairs, to find Oswald in the kitchen, his head in his hands, he was clearly still stressed about the whole James Gordon situation.

“Sweetie come and sit down, I’ll make breakfast," Amanda said with a sympathetic look on her face, she wanted to help but honestly she had no idea what to do, she’d  _never_ been placed in a situation like this before...

“You can leave if you want," Oswald mumbled as he looked up at her. 

“Pardon?” Amanda said, surprised.

“You can leave... it’s obviously worrying you too much, seeing all of this crap,” he signalled down to his wound.

Amanda gave a sigh and went over and joined him, then she reached for his healing wound, and she rubbed it gently.

“Honestly I enjoy making you feel better! Oswald, what’s this about?”

“I honestly have no idea how all of this is going to end up, me in jail, James Gordon dead by my hand...” Oswald paused for thought, and those thoughts involved the possibility of revenge, and then he smiled.

“Harvey...”

 

Back at the GCPD, Harvey slammed one of his hands down on to James’s desk.

“ _What you playing at?”_

“What?”

“What the _fuck_  are you playing at, Jim?”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about!"

Harvey rolled his eyes and took a bite out of the bacon bap he was holding. “You had a deal with Penguin, you cant just go back on your word!”

Jim just shrugged.

“Do you not care about your position here any more, Jim? Because I can take your damn badge right now!”

“Oh I care, that’s why I’m doing this!" Jim stood up and levelled with Harvey. “And you have quite the nerve to be approaching me like this..."

Harvey cut him off with a straight punch to the jaw.

“ _You know damn well that the Penguin has power throughout this whole city, and all you are concerned about is keeping your damn reputation up!”_

James straightened himself and rubbed his jaw, Harvey grabbed him by his collar. “

If you think for one second that I’m just gonna stand here and let you make this precinct a war zone again because of your stupidity and bitterness you have another thing fucking coming, get  _down_  from your damn ego!”

Suddenly the door slammed open, Oswald stood there with a smirk on his face.

“Hello officers, long time no see!”

Harvey turned from Jim at once, and Jim glared at the pair of them as he made his way over to Oswald.

“Oswald what are you doing here? I heard you were hurt badly by  _someone_  here, you should be resting!"

Oswald waved a hand to silence him then patted him on the back.

“Yes, but it seems  _someone_ didn’t manage to keep their word..” his eyes fixated on Jim. Oswald limped towards the detective, his side still hurt slightly but at this point he really didn’t care, and it was then he said something Jim didn't expect: _“You see, Jim, when someone doesn’t keep their side of the deal with me they’re usually punished by death, but for you I’m willing to give one more chance..."_

Oswald stood, scanning the police officers, he would happily kill Jim there and then but knew full well he was out numbered. Harvey leaned towards Jim.

“ _Just drop the damn charges, for gods sake!”_  he whispered in Jim’s ear impatiently through gritted teeth, even knowing Oswald was injured he still didn’t trust what he could do.

Oswald stood there, his arms crossed.

“I’m going to count to five...”

“Count all you want, Oswald, you’re out of chances!"

“Oh you’d know  _all_ about too many chances wouldn’t you, Jim?”

Harvey turned away quickly.

“Damn, I need some coffee!...”


	15. Where I've been

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a little explanation as to why I havent been posting recently.

Okay so... where do I begin... I gave birth to a beautiful baby girl on 30/08/2019 but alot has been going on, I havent been able to go home due to mental health issues, it's been a very stressful time for me so I havent been able to focus on ANYTHING, I'm getting there slowly I guess... I'm literally crying writing this (fuck my life *facepalm* 🤦🏼♀️) its emotional, but I'll try to get back to writing ASAP (if that's what people want, of course), I'm so sorry for not being active, I love you all! 💕


End file.
